1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mirror devices and more particularly pertains to a new ear mirror for permitting self-examination of an ear by a user.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of mirror devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, mirror devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art mirror devices include U.S. Pat. No. Des. 309,833; U.S. Pat. No. 3,730,612; U.S. Pat. No. 5,052,925; U.S. Pat. No. 5,458,486; U.S. Pat. No. 5,428,484; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,164,904.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new ear mirror. The inventive device includes a handle and a reflective member. A pivot arm is outwardly extended from the reflective member and is pivotally coupled to the handle.
In these respects, the ear mirror according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of permitting self-examination of an ear by a user.